Frozen Souls
by Frostbite711
Summary: When the daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost causes strife, the girl leaves everything behind, running to the only sanctuary she knows - her mother's ice castle. Where she meets a guy who understands her better than anyone. She tells her story of what happened. She finds there is one way to save her mother, but will she be able to get home before it's to late? Cover done by me.
1. How my parents met

**Hey, this is Frostbite711, Just wanted to to say a few things.**

**This is my first Fanfic, so go easy on me.**

**I first wrote this in a notebook, as I didn't have access to the site.**

* * *

I watched, stunned, as my father crouched over the frozen form of my mother. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and as I approached, his head snapped up. His wild snow-white hair moved with his head, and his icy blue eyes narrowed and glared at me accusingly.

I took a step back, frightened by the look I saw. This was not the man who had raised me, not the kind, fun person I had known for my whole life.

"You did this!" he shouted. "Leave us, and never come back."

I gasped at his anger. Tears welled up in my eyes and my father stood up. "I said LEAVE!" and with that, he pointed his staff at me. A spike of ice shot from it.

I yelped and spun around, grabbing the front of my long sparkly dress and ran. Pushing the doors open that led into the hall. The white cape that was attached to my dress billowed out behind me as I ran from everything I knew, everything I loved. Or so I thought.

My name is Princess Kya Sapphire Frost of Arendelle, and this is my story.

* * *

The snow covered fields sparkled in the morning sun. Fluffy white flakes danced through the air.

Elsa followed a ways behind her sister and brother-in-law. She watched as they held hands, gazing deeply into each other's eyes. The queen blinked tears out of her eyes and stopped walking.

Elsa's strawberry blonde haired sister turned her head, looking at Elsa with her greenish blue eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong?" the princess asked.

Elsa smiled. "I'm fine, you go on ahead, I just need some time to be alone for a bit." The truth was that she wasn't fine, but she didn't want to burden her sister.

Anna hesitated, then shrugged saying, "Okay." Then she hooked arms with Kristoff and the walked away.

Elsa waved her hand, and cyan blue snowflakes came from her hands. Eventually creating a bench of ice. Elsa sat down and looked at her hands.

She loved her sister, and she knew the kingdom adored her, but she couldn't help feeling lonely, like something was missing. No one knew what is felt like to be different than everyone else, feared even.

Elsa let out a sigh and then looked out across the field.

* * *

Jack sat, perched on his stick. He watched the female who wore a cyan blue dress and cape that looked like it was made from ice crystals. The woman had platinum blonde hair and dazzling icy blue eyes. Her form and posture were flawless.

And Jack couldn't help but stare, transfixed by her beauty. Then the girl turned her head. Jack saw something in her eyes that made his body go stiff.

He saw loneliness in her eyes – something that Jack was all to familiar with, being a loner until he became a Guardian, about 3 years ago.

Jack floated off his staff. His bear feet touching the ground, sending swirls of ice spinning away from them. The girl then looked where he was, her eyes narrowed. Jack froze in place, then relaxed when she frowned and turned her attention back to the field.

Jack lifted his hand and then made a swirling motion with his right hand. Small snowflakes formed over the girl and he watched, as she stood up, confused at why the snow swirled only around her.

Then the Winter Spirit stepped toward her, snapping a twig. Her head whipped toward him, and he saw her eyes widen, fear evident on her delicate face.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her beautiful voice took Jack's breath away.

Then he stumbled, caught off guard as he realized she was talking to him. "Y-you can see me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked him, narrowing her icy blue eyes.

Jack laughed. "You wouldn't understand," he replied, putting his weight on the stick; all the while wondering why she reminded him of someone.

The girl didn't react. Instead she asked, "Who are you?"

Jack blinked, realizing he hadn't been very polite. "Sorry. My name is Jack Frost."

She watched him, and nodding to herself, she stood up strait. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Jack narrowed his eyes and tapped his chin. All of a sudden, her heard shouting and hurried footsteps.

"Elsa!" A female voice shouted. Then a man with blonde hair and a woman with strawberry blonde hair – which was in to braids – passed right through Jack.

Elsa, in shock, gasped involuntarily at that.

The girl stopped and looked at Elsa in concern. "Are you alright? We saw a snow storm appear out of nowhere." The girl grabbed Elsa's hands and watched her face.

Elsa's eyes darted to Jack. "I'm fine Anna," she replied to her sister.

"That's a relief. Where did that storm come from, if it didn't come from you?" Anna asked.

Elsa blinked, her gaze drifted back to Jack, who was silently watching the exchange. And when she looked at him, a small smile tugged on his lips.

"He did it." She said, pointing at Jack.

Anna and the man turned. "There's no one there. Elsa, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Elsa looked at them in confusion. "You can't see him?"

"Who?"

Jack's heart wrenched at the look in the beautiful girl's face. He averted his gaze by looking at the ground. He couldn't bring him self to see her crest fallen face.

Jack only looked up when he heard the sound of fading footsteps and voices.

Anna had her finger intertwined with Elsa's and the man trailed behind.

Elsa turned her head, sending her casual braid onto her back. Her crystal blue eyes gazed at Jack. Then she turned her head again and Jack watched the Queen's retreating form.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I won't be upset for criticized reviews. They help make me be a better writer.**

**Thank you! :)**


	2. Clouded thoughts

**Hello, I want to thank you for the reviews. And I'm sorry If I have a few mess ups, I'm still trying to figure out everything I want in the story.  
**

**So if I end up changing something in the already written chapters, forgive me.**

**Also, I'm having fun writing this story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

AS I ran down the halls, tears streaming from my cheeks and swirls of ice chasing my feet, I stopped when I felt a chilled hand grasp my arm. I turned my head and my eyes met those strange greenish-blue eyes of my brother, Blizzard.

"Kya, what's going on? Why are you running?" he asked in concern. His eyes scanned my face. I shook his hand off my arm. "Why don't you go see for yourself. Then YOU can judge me too." With that, I whirled away from him and ran down the stairs. He tried to stop me, but I hit him in the chest, white frost sparkled where I had touched him. My eyes widened and then I ran harder, eventually pushing open the doors that led outside.

Then I ran out of the castle gates, the guards glanced at me as I ran. The town's people stared at me asking questions of which I ignored.

I hated myself for what I'd done to my mother, to my father, to my family.

* * *

Elsa sat at her desk, staring at the documents in front of her. The words were starting to blur together and Elsa stifled a yawn.

Finally she gave up trying to read and got up. She walked into her closet and changed into a nightgown. She exited the closet and looked at the windows. As she watched the frost creep onto the glass, she was reminded of the strange man from earlier that month, Jack Frost.

Shaking her head, she walked over to her mirror and undid her braid. The platinum blonde hair fell across her shoulders and the she walked to her bed. Pulling open the covers, she crawled inside.

Elsa laid in her bed for several long minutes, listening to the clock tick, she stared at the ceiling. As soon as her eyes started to droop, a cold blast of air sprung into her room from her windows. Sitting up and looking in that direction, she saw him.

Jack Frost.

* * *

The past month had been almost torture to Jack. Because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Elsa out of his head. And no matter how much he did to keep himself busy, she clouded every one of his free thoughts.

She was mysterious, and elegant – which made her all the more fascinating. So today, he had decided to visit her.

So he stood up from his perch on a window and flew to North, asking him: "Hey, North, is it okay if I leave for a while. I need to clear my head."

The large Guardian looked at Jack and smiled. 'Of course Jack," he said, his Russian accent evident in his voice.

Jack smiled in return. "Thanks North." Then in a flurry of ice, he flew toward Arendelle.

When he arrived, it was late. He flew to the castle, a little worried that she would be asleep. He _needed _to talk to her.

He flew around the castle, scanning each room. He stopped when he saw a platinum blonde laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. He flew towards the windows, and landing on the balcony, he opened the window, letting a cold blast of air into her room.

The queen sat up and looked at him.

"Uh…Hi. I wanted to talk." He said, nervously waving his hand at her in greeting.

"Yeah, I think we do." She looked at him with her stunning blue eyes.

"That girl, Anna, Why did she think you created that snow storm?" he asked.

She shrugged, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, I think it's better if I show you." And with that, she waved her had. Cyan blue snowflake formed around her hand and formed into a snowball.

Jack tilted his head back and laughed. Then he looked back at her, she was glaring at him.

Then Elsa shifted in her bed, her blonde hair falling into her face. "Okay, now my turn. Why can't my sister and brother-in-law see you?"

Jack rubbed his left hand on the back of his neck while his right hand held the staff. "Well you see, I'm immortal, so they can't see me because they don't believe. You see me because I got you to believe some how."

She stared, still confused a little. "Why does being immortal have anything to do with it?"

"I'm dead. I died a long time ago, given a new life by the Man in the Moon. It made me invisible to those who don't believe."

"Wait, you can't be dead, You're right here, alive."

He laughed. "I appear to be alive, but if you put your hand on the left side of my chest, you won't feel anything."

She still looked confused, but nodded, looking at her clock when it chimed, 12. "Look, I really should be going to sleep."

Jack smiled, then turned to leave. "Well I'll see you later then. Good Night Elsa." He said, moving back onto the balcony.

"Yes. Good bye Jack." She said. Then the Snow Queen laid her head on her bed, closing her eyes, she drifted into sleep.

Jack looked at her one last time, then closing the windows, he flew off, snowflakes shooting from his feet.

* * *

**Remember reviews are always helpful, especially constructive critizim.**

**And feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**

**Thank you! :)**


	3. First Dance, First Kiss

**Note: The only Characters I own, are Kya, Fobrum, and Blizzard.**

**I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I struggled through the knee-high snow. If I was a normal human, my toes would feel the biting cold of the snow. But, I'm neither normal nor fully human. I'm half immortal and because of my powers, the cold never bothered me. **(Authors Note: *Hint* *hint*)**

Eventually I fell to my knees in the white snow. I looked at me hands through my teary eyes and let out a long, anguished cry. My chest hurt and I tucked my hands arms to my body, crying.

The white cape I wore splayed around me in the snow. Then I heard a snap! Whipping my head around, my eyes connected with a young man about my age. He had jet-black hair that was spiked up and wild. Green eyes with bright yellow flecks stared back at me.

He wore strange attire – not as if mine weren't in the weather. Black boots and a black hooded cloak that was tattered.

I blinked when I realized that his skin was a grayish white. Standing up to face him, I narrowed my eyes.

"Stay away from me, unless you want to get hurt." I said.

His eyes widened. "I didn't mean to scare yo- Wait, how can you see me?"

I took a step back; this reminded me to much of how my parents met. "let me guess…Your immortal, or at least half immortal, there fore invisible to the mortal eye."

He nodded, confusion flickering across his face. "I'm half. How do you know that?"

I crossed my arms and laughed. "My father is immortal. He used to me invisible until everyone back home believed in him."

He then narrowed his eyes. "Who is your father?"

I uncrossed my arms, then but them by my sides. "You first."

He sighed. "What ever you say miss. My name is Fobrum Black, son of Pitch Black."

My eyes widened, and I took a step back. "Stay away from me, please. If my father finds out…" I trailed off as Fobrum came closer.

"Who is your father," He asked. I wanted to keep my mouth shut, but when I looked into his eyes, my mouth opened against my will.

"I'm Kya Frost, daughter of Queen Elsa and Jack Frost."

* * *

Elsa ran her braid over her head, securing it in a bun. Then she turned around as the windows flew open. A smile broke out on her face when she saw Jack.

She looked over at him. "His Jack."

He gave her one of his playful smiles. "Hey. I almost didn't recognize you like that, but I wondered who that beautiful woman was, at least until I saw your eyes in the mirror."

She blushed.

"Anyhow, why are you dressed like that?" he asked, leaning against the window frames, his staff in his right hand.

Elsa sighed, smoothing out some wrinkles. "I have a ball to attend tonight."

"Why can't you dress more casual?"

She shook her head. "That's something you wouldn't understand, you being who you are."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked, coming toward her until he stood right in front of her.

She cocked her head back to look at him. "Just that you don't understand the responsibility I have running a kingdom."

He smiled at her. Then without warning, he put his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his.

Elsa blinked as she felt strange warmth spread over her spine. She gently on his chest and pushed away. Then she looked at his face. "What was that for?" she asked him.

Jack looked back at her, a smile tugging on his lips. "Should there be a reason?"

"No…I need to go." She said.

* * *

Jack watched the queen as she started to walk away. He grabbed her arm. "What don't I come with you?" he asked.

She looked him in the eye. "Sure," she replied after several long seconds. "Just one moment." Then she disappeared behind a door.

She then came back out wearing cyan blue gloves. She waved her hands. "Just in case. Let's go."

Jack held out an arm to her, but she simply walked to the doors. He suddenly wondered what he'd done wrong.

She then led the way down the halls to the stairs. She stopped when the younger woman, Anna, and the blonde man came toward them. Jack watched silently, it wasn't as if they could see him anyway.

"How are you?" asked Anna.

Elsa smiled. "Fine, just a bite nervous, especially with so many dignitaries here."

"Well then, come on." Then Anna and the blonde walked away, Anna had a skip in her step.

They walked to the ballroom, halting outside the doors. Elsa turned to Jack. "May I fix something?" she asked him.

He nodded confused. She then lifted her hand and cyan snowflakes formed. They moved from her hand, then wrapped around Jack.

He blinked, and looked down. Yelping, he saw himself in a suit, a dark icy blue one. "What did you do?" he demanded.

She smirked. "If you plan on attending the ball, you need to look presentable. Especially if, you know…"

He nodded, she didn't need to finish, and he knew she meant if others started believing in him.

Then she pushed open the doors. Jack followed, staying near her as he scanned the overwhelming scenery around him. They announced her entry and the people watched their graceful queen enter, then went back to dancing.

* * *

Elsa watched Jack fidget besides her. She ever so slightly leaned over and whispered, "You can walk around the room if you want."

He nodded and she hid a smile as she watched him slip through the crowds, literally passing through them. She still wasn't used to seeing that yet.

Elsa turned as one of the guests came up to her. The man was short and plum, had brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and he wore a green suit. He bowed.

"Your majesty. May I have this dance?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand. The thing she hadn't told Jack was that the ball was to allow her to meet some of the princes for her marriage, which she had to have to stay queen. She didn't want to tell Jack, for she was afraid to hurt him.

* * *

Jack slipped through the crowd, eventually finding a good vantage point where he could keep and eye on Elsa.

He turned and realized he couldn't see her. Panicked, he scanned the room, once again relaxing when he saw her unmistakable platinum blonde hair. Only to stiffen when he saw she was dancing with a short plump man.

Jack walked forward, carefully setting his staff aside; he stood at the edge of the crowd.

He watched as she glided gracefully across the floor, frowning when his gaze settled on the man she was dancing with. At the end of the song, they bowed to each other before another man stepped forward. He was blond, thin, and wore a red suit.

After watching several man dance with her, and seeing no one else coming up, Jack stepped forward.

"Um…May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her, as he had seen many others do.

Elsa looked at him surprised, but she took his hand, saying, "Yes you may." She put her hand on his shoulder, and he put his hand on her hip. His other hand held hers.

He leaned over saying, "I don't really know how to dance, and so will you lead?"

She smiled. "Of course," she replied, then she guided him across the floor. He glanced behind her and saw the confused glances of the other guests. Everyone had stopped dancing and were watching the queen.

Jack didn't care, and after a while, he had memorized the steps and now _he _was leading.

* * *

Anna watched as her sister bowed to an invisible person and hearing her say, "Yes you may."

She glanced at her husband, only to see the same confusion reflected on his face as Elsa danced with an invisible partner. Then in the blink of an eye, Anna saw a man with wild looking snow-white hair, icy blue eyes, and a dark blue suite. He was handsome, in a wild wintery way.

Anna wondered if he was even a prince, he was dressed like one, acted kind of like one, except the playful, wildness she saw in a few of his steps.

* * *

Elsa heard a collective gasp as people started to see Jack, but it sounded like it was a world away, a different reality. Right now, the only thing she was aware of was his hand on her as they glided across the floor, and her heart, which thumped loudly against her chest – so hard even, that she thought it would burst from her rib cage.

But then the song ended and Jack stopped. Suddenly, she felt the eyes of her subjects around her.

* * *

Jack looked around, conscience of everyone's eyes on him. Then he felt a chilled, soft hand grab his face gently. He turned his eyes to see Elsa, her right hand holding the glove of the hand that now held his face.

Their eyes met, and he leaned toward her, feeling her stretch up until their lips touched. They stood like that for a few minutes until greenish, pink lights shown into the room. Jack pulled away.

He stepped back from her and then turned around, walking toward his staff. Then he went towards the door, the crowd parted for him. He glanced back and saw Elsa put two finger of her bare hand to her lips. The crowd was silent as the queen turned and left, signaling that the ball was over.

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**Oh and when you review, tell my who your favorite character is.**

**And remember reviews are always helpful.**


	4. Pitch is Back

We stood, staring at each other in total silence. Then Fobrum spoke.

"So...your father is Jack Frost. My father told me he refused a deal, a good one, by the way he put it ."

I glared at. "_Pitch_ wanted to have people fear him. My father just wanted to be believed in."

Fobrum laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't trust my father or me, in your position. Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"I'm running away, or more like I was banished."

He looked at me, confused. "Who banished you? Why?"

I sighed, shaking my head. My braid moved onto my shoulder. "My father banished me. And...because I did something terrible." I turned my head away as he came up to me, taking my hands in his.

"What did you do?"

I looked into his eyes. They didn't look anything like what my father had told me Pitch's looked like, well except the yellow flecks. "I froze my mother. Normally, it can be undone by an act of true love, but...My powers are much stronger than either my mother's or my father's."

Fobrum looked at me sypathetically. "Why are you here?" I asked him.

Fobrum gave me a sad smile. "I'm running from my father. He wanted me to attack Arendelle. Jack, Elsa and their offspring to be more exact."

* * *

Elsa ran up the stairs to her room. She opened the doors and sat on a chair, staring at the wall. She looked up when she heard a knock.

"Elsa? You in there?" It was Anna.

"Come in." replied Elsa.

Anna opened the doors and peered inside. "Elsa. Are you okay? Who was that last guy? Was he a prince?"

"Hold up! One question at a time. I'm not okay. That was Jack Frost. And no, he is not a prince."

Anna was quiet for a few seconds, but then opened her mouth, only to be stopped when Elsa held up a hand. "Remember that day when you saw the snow storm come out of no where?"

Anna nodded.

"Well he did that."

"How long have you known him?"

"We've been seeing each other for weeks now, in secret. Only really talking, but that's all we needed, at least until tonight when he kissed me before the ball." Elsa smiled at the memoryAnna was silent, watching her sister. "Will you see him again?"

Elsa shook her head. "I hope so."

* * *

Jack hated to leave, but it seems that North was calling the Guardians for some reason.

He flew toward the pole, still in the same outfit he wore at the ball. He could just hear Bunny making fun of him.

He landed in the room and looked around. Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and North all stared at him.

Bunny laughed. "Where'd you get that get up Jack?"

"Ha ha. Nice to see you to Bunny. I got this from an interesting mortal named Queen Elsa."

They stared at him. Then Tooth said. "Jack, you really shouldn't get attached to mortals."

Jack sighed. "I know. Anyway, why did you call us here North?"

"I have suspicions that Pitch is back. He hasn't made a move, but we can't be sure his motive."

"Why do you think that North?" asked Jack.

"Manny told me. We think that he is waiting for something."

"And what would that be?" asked Tooth.

North shrugged. "There's not much we can do, except prepare for the worst."

And with that, the meeting was put at a close with North saying, "Be careful, watch over the children, protect them from the danger that may come."

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Remember don't forget to review!**


	5. I Choose You

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school today and figuring out how to right this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the ROTG or Frozen characters. Only the OC's.**

* * *

"Why did your father want you to do that?" I asked Fobrum.

He sighed and hung his head. "I don't know, he's always been secretive."

I nodded. Then glanced around. "I know of a place we could go, a place far away from people in isolation."

"What is that?"

"My mother's ice castle."

* * *

**_Fobrum_**

I blinked at Kya. "Okay," I said.

She smiled - a gorgeous smile - at me and turned around, walking through the snow.

I followed her, wondering why she didn't seem to be affected by the cold.

After stopping several times to rest , and for her to shake the snow off her clothes, she stomped her foot and let out a frustrated huff. "Stupid dress!" she shouted.

I watched, amused. She caught me watching her and growled, "what!"

I held up my hands. "Nothing!"

She glared at me then moved a hand down her body. Small cyan snowflakes appeared and covered her body. When it stopped glowing, she wore a blueish-pink dress with snow spiked sleeves that went across her shoulders, a purple-blue snowflake cape, and ice crystal gloves. This dress was less ruffly than the previous one, and made her look about her age, or older even.

I gasped. Seeing her in that dress took my breath away, it brought out the true beauty that lay within her.

She caught me admiring her and looked at me with a playful expression on her face. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

I blinked, caught off guard. "No reason."

But with the look she gave me, I could tell that Kya knew that there was a reason. "Oh really?" I nodded.

She lifted her hand, pointing the palm toward me and a snow ball formed. She threw it at me and I dodged, which infuriated her.

She balled up her fists and shot her left one into the air. Snow formed under me - looking like a fist - and launched me into the air.

I fell to the ground groaning. I heard her laugh, it was a nice one, and after a moment, I laughed as well.

She came over to me and held out her gloved hand. I took it and together we hauled my body out of the snow.

Then we continued on our way up the North Mountain.

* * *

Elsa sat by the fire with her sister and brother-in-law. Kristoff held Anna in his arms while they talked.

But Elsa sat in a lavish red chair. Her upper half was leanig forward, which caused her braid to hang down the left side of her head. In her hands she held a cup of steaming Hot Chocolate in one hand, while the other absentmindedly stirred the choco with her spoon.

She hadn't seen Jack in several months, and with the anniversary of her acidentally freezing Arendelle approaching, she was a little nervous. Sure, Anna had forgiven her, but it had been her corrination, which made it all the more depressing.

Suddenly there was a blast of cold air - Which was odd for this time of year. Elsa looked up and she ft her heart leap in her chest. It was Jack.

Anna and Kristoff looked up when the saw Elsa abandon her drink anf run over to the man by the window. She grabbed his hands and looked up at him. He smiled.

"Hey Els." she smiled, then remembered who else was there.

"Jack, I'd like you to meet my sister Anna, and her husband, Kristoff." Jack nodded to them.

"Anna, Kristoff, this is Jack Frost."

* * *

"Oh my gosh. Really?" said the strawberry blonde, Anna.

Jack nodded, smiling at the exciment he saw in her eyes.

She squealed, jumping up and running to Jack and Elsa. The beautiful blonde smiled at her sister.

"This is amazing! You were the one who kissed Elsa at the ball!"

Jack saw Elsa blush. "Anna!"

Jack looked at Elsa. "Listen Els. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly, I had some buisness to take care of."

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. Then begore he could speak she said, "I have someyhing to tell you."

"My birthday is coming up, and that ball was supposed to help me find a husband. But, when you kissed me, it made my desision harder. And I finally know who I want."

Jack tensed up, wondering what she'd say. Anna and Kristoff were just as silent. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack and looked at his face. And in that moment he knew.

"Me." he said. Anna looked at Kristoff, a smile on her face.

Elsa nodded, and Jack rested his chin on top of her head. He couldn't help but feel excitment and dread in his stomach.

* * *

~CURRENT DAY~

Jack watched Kya as she ran away. He probobaly was being to harsh, and he didn't mean to take out all his anger out at her. He was upset at himself for ignoring it when she had come to him telling him she had had nightmares. So STUPID of him. Now his wife was frozen, and it was because Kya's fears had controlled her.

He glanced up when he heard his son, Blizzard come in. "Dad why did-"

He broke off when he saw his mother. "Kya did this?"

Jack nodded. "She wouldn't normally do this. Why did you banish her!" Blizzard shouted.

Jack hung his head. "I know."

* * *

Pitch watched with glee as his plan went into effect. Step one, tell his son something he wouldn't want to do. Step two, use the nightmares, the fear he had built up in Jack's daughter to make him banish her. Then plan was going perfectly...

* * *

**Ooh. I wonder what his plan is...**

**Just kidding, I already know. But I won't tell you. That would be a spoiler!**

**As always, please review. :P**


	6. Jack's Confession

**Chapter six! Thank you to ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for sticking with this story since I started.**

**So, without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

When we reached the castle, I glanced up for a few seconds to admire its beauty. With tall ice towers, and an ice staircase that sat over a canyon, it was enough to make anyone stare in awe. But the true beauty laid within the icy fortress.

I then walked up the stairs, glancing back to see Fobrum staring at it. "Hey!" I shouted, snapping my fingers.

"Want to see something more beautiful?" he shook his head and blinked at me when I snapped.

"Oh, um sure." Then he carefully climbed up the stairs to the entrance. I waved my hand in front of the large snowflake doors, and they opened.

As we stepped inside, Fobrum let out a gasp. I smiled as I gazed around the room. A ice-water fountain stood in the center of the room, and was surrounded by two curved staircases that led to a ledge. From there, it separated out again and the two stair cases disapeared upstairs.

I walked up to the fountain and ran a hand through the frozen water droplets.

"Your mother built this?" Fobrum asked.

I turned to him with a smile. "Yes."

* * *

**_Fobrum_**

I gazed around in awe, conscience of Kya's eyes on me. "This place is beautiful." I said.

"I know." she said wistfully, turning and walking up the right staircase. "Come, let's get you a room."

I followed her, still amazed by the beauty of the castle. This place was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Scratch that, the second, Kya is the first.

I stopped, shocked by what I thought about her. I'd only known her for about a day!

She turned to me with a mischevious glint in her stunning ice blue eyes. "What's wrong? Frostbite got your feet?" she asked smiling.

I shook my head. "No, just thinking is all."

"Hmm..."

Then we stopped inside another big room. An ice chandelier hung from the ceiling, but a few pieces were laying on the floor.

"Some soldiers came to the castle while my mother was hiding here. They shot the chandelier, causing it to fall and shatter. Years later, I came here with my parents and brother, using their powers, they fixed it."

I wondered why she was telling me this, then something she had said registered. "You have a brother?"

She nodded. "An older one. His name is Blizzard."

* * *

Elsa stood infront of the council with Jack. Her fingers intertwined with his as they waited approval of their Marriage. And thanks to the ball, he could be seen now.

She felt a comforting squeeze on her hand and she glanced at Jack, giving him a nervous smile.

Then the council stopped arguing and sat back in their chairs, their faces gave nothing away. Then the head of the council stepped forward.

The suspense made Elsa's stomach twist in knots, and her palms felt sweaty.

Then he nodded. Elsa sighed with relief and tried to hide the excitment that was bubbling up in her, but a smile spread across her face. She bowed saying, "Thank you."

Jack hadn't moved, so as she turned and left the room, she dragged him aling with their fingers still intertwined.

* * *

Jack was a little surprised, and worried. What would the other Gaurdians say when they found out?

He was going to tell them, that was certain, but he just didn't know how or when.

As they entered the hallway, closing the doors, Elsa stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. That brought him to the present.

She stepped back when she realized he was distraught. "What's wrong?" she asked him, cocking her head.

Jack sighed and let go of her hands; then walking to one of the windows, he looked out.

She came up next to him, putting one of her hands on his left arm. The contact sent tingles through him. "Tell me," she said softly.

He looked down. "I don't know how to explain. The Guardians say it's dangerous to get attached fo mortals. Especially if..."

"If what?"

"If Pitch is back."

Her beautiful eyes widened. She knew about Pitch from their talks, she knew he was dangerous.

Then he confessed something that had been nagging him longer than Pitch's return. "Elsa," he said. "The other thing that's bothering me is that since I'm immortal-"

"-When I die, you'll be alone again." she finished, turning to watch the sunset. Golden-orange light shown in her face.

Jack nodded.

* * *

~ CURRENT DAY ~

Blizzard glared at Jack, then turned around. He opened the doors that lead outside Kya's room and into the hall. He glanced back at Jack and said, "when Kya comes home, you will appologize."

Jack blinked. "Why do you think she'll come back after what I said to her?" But he had wasted his breath, for his son was already gone.

Jack stared after his son, then hung his head. He slowly got up and looked around his daughter's room.

Frost sparkled along her windows, and paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling. Jews glittered on the walls which were cyan blue with light spotted swirls.

Even if Kya hadn't had powers, her room looked like a winter wonder land.

Jack got up, and grabbing his crooked staff, he looked back at the frozen form of his wife. Then he turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Blizzard stomped down the hall. He was going to find his sisyer, even if it cost him his life. He would try to repair the rift that had been created, ironically, this was somewhat similar to his mother's accident - when Anna went after her.

Blizzard just hoped that history wouldn't repeat its self.

* * *

**What will happ****en next?**

**QUESTION: is there something wrong with me when I smile at Pitch's twisted plan?**

**Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I also appreciate Constructive Critisim.**


	7. Wedding plans

**I like this Kya, Fobrum section very much. But the next time will be better.  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fobrum nodded. "Is he powerful?"

"Uh...he is, but for some reason, I'm more powerful."

Fobrum looked at me sympathetically. "Don't look at me like that!" I growled, turning around to find the rooms.

"Like what?" he said.

"As if I'm pathetic."

"I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." I've never really had any friends before." His voice made my chest ache, so much loneliness.

"You consider me a friend?" I asked him, turning to face him. He had been looking at the floor, but then looked at me.

His eyes told me everything, but he said, "Well, yes."

I had an almost overwhelming urge to give him a hug, but I quickly stifled it. That would only confuse him, for I had seen an emotion in his eyes that I had only seen twice: with my parents, and my Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff.

"Come, I've found you a room," I told him, walking down the hall. I heard his footsteps and turned when we reached to room.

* * *

**_Fobrum_**

I walked into the room. The furniture was made of ice that glistened with the setting sun. I turned to the door to see that Kya had gone.

I poked my head out of the room to see that she was walking away. "Kya!" I called.

She turned her upper body to look at me.

"Thank you."

She smiled, then walked into a room farther down the hall. I walked out of my room and entered the room with the Chandelier. Then, opening a door that led to a balcony, I stood in front of the rail, and watched the sun go down.

After a while, I heard footsteps, and turned to see Kya holding a tray of ice with food on it.

"I thought you'd be hungry." She said, setting the tray down on the rail.

We sat in silence for a while, snacking, until Kya said, "it's beautiful isn't it."

"What it?" I said, turning toward her.

"This place. Every time I'm out here, I feel free, alone."

I glanced at her. "Yes, it does get annoying having a father who is always plotting revenge, and two sisters who are just as nasty."

She stared at me, but didn't say anything. Then she looked at the empty tray. "I think I'm calling it a night." she said, picking up the tray and turning around.

I followed her until we came to my room. "Good night Kya."

She smiled and nodded, then turned around and walked down the hall to put the tray away.

I watched until I saw her enter her room, then I turned and laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't really need sleep, nor did I, considering who my father was, and the powers we both possessed. Finally, I closed my eyes and started to drift off when I heard Kya's scream.

* * *

Everyone was bustling around, trying to get ready for Elsa and Jack's marriage. Anna was dragging Elsa from store to store, helping her pick stuff out for her wedding.

Elsa hated it, but knew that Anna wouldn't have given up until she had agreed. And between the flowers and pink frilly ribbon, Elsa was extremely irritated, enough to want to freeze herself.

She rolled her eyes when Anna showed her a pink flower arrangement.

"No, Ann. Jack and I don't want that kind of stuff." Anna gave her sister a pouting face before continuing down the isle.

Then something caught Elsa's eye. Turning around she gasped and grabbed her younger sister's arm.

What she saw a icy blue streamers that had little gems on them, kind of like icy crystals. And the flowers were white and cyan blue.

"Do you want those?" Anna asked, looking at them.

Elsa nodded, not trusting her voice.

Anna walked over and grabbed some of them, while Elsa grabbed the rest. They walked to the cashier, who put them in satchels.

Then they exited, heading for the castle.

* * *

Jack looked at the white suit he and Kristoff had found. It was nice, but of course, not Jack's style. But this was his and Elsa's big day, and he didn't want to be rude to her.

He still didn't know how to tell the Guardians. How do you tell them that you fell in Love with a mortal and were getting married?

He sighed, and Kristoff looked at him. "You don't like it?"

"No! I like it, I just have a lot on my mind."

Kristoff smiled. "I know what you mean. Weddings can be very stressful, especially a royal one. Everyone wants to help out, but you have to refuse."

Jack laughed. If only that was the problem.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And sorry, no Current day going on.  
**

**Next chapter though! I Promise!**

**Don't forget to review or tell me what you think!**

**:)**


	8. Kya's Nightmare

**This was a fun chapter.**

**I really like how it all came together.**

**I know, I know, GET ON WITH THE STORY FROSTBITE!**

**But I just want to say thank you to all you followers and reviewers. And sorry it took so long to update, I haven't been able to get on the internet.  
**

* * *

I closed my tired eyes and fell instantly asleep. My dream started like this:

_I stood by my bed, looking around the room. Suddenly I here a laugh, one I'd heard many times in my dreams before they went bad._

_Glancing around, I didn't see anyone, until my eyes saw a shifting shadow. "Who's there!" I shouted, ice shooting form where I stood._

_The shadow laughed, then came toward me, becoming solid. It was a man with dark spiky hair, golden eyes, and black clothing. His skin was pale...like Fobrum's._

_"You can see me. Surprising for a mortal." He said._

_"Who are you?" And deep in the back of my mind, this seemed familiar to me, but I didn't recall anything of this until I saw my mother enter through the snowflake double doors._

_"I am Pitch, The King of Nightmares."_

_I narrowed my eyes and shot ice at him, unknowing that my mother was behind him until he materialized somewhere else and my mother stared at me._

_"Kya...What?"_

_"Mom!" Pitch laughed and disappeared. "I..." Then my father burst in, stopping when he saw the almost frozen form of my mother. She looked at me, and then she froze, completely. I took several steps back until my back hit the rail on my balcony. My father glared at me and shot ice from his staff, I couldn't move._

_I flipped over the rail and fell, eventually feeling the earth swallow me up. I screamed._

I woke up screaming. Then I brought my knees to my chest and stared strait ahead. Only looking up when Fobrum entered my room.

* * *

_**Fobrum**_

I ran down the hall and stopped at Kya's door way. She sat curled on her bed and was staring at the wall in front of her.

She looked at me when I came in.

"Kya, what's wrong?" she blinked, and then flung herself onto me, crying into my shoulder.

"Oh Fobrum, it was horrible." she sobbed. I was still a little shocked from her embrace, but I slowly wrapped my arms around her. My finger intertwined in her loose, slightly wild, platinum blonde hair.

"Tell me." I said to her.

She didn't move from my grip as she told me. "Your father was there, Fobrum. He was the one who made me freeze my mother."

I pulled away. "My father was there?"

She nodded. "My immortal half saw him, and somehow erased that he was there from my mortal half. I believed that I had frozen her. My father did as well."

I hugged her again, there wasn't much I could say to her.

She pulled away from me and whispered, "can you stay please? I don't want to be alone."

I nodded and held her as she rested her head on my chest.

After a while, Kya's breathing became slower and deeper - she had fallen asleep.

Soon my vision started to blur and I closed my eyes. I saw Kya shooting ice from her hands, laughing. Then she turned to me and stopped tilting her head to the side and said, "Fobrum?"

I blinked and jerked awake. Then I carefully dislodged myself from her and put her in her bed.

I sat in the corner of her room and finally, went to sleep with out any dreams.

* * *

Elsa looked at the dress in the mirror. After trying on at least a million dressed, this one seemed just right to her.

It reminded her of her blue one, except it was white. The cape thing was white netting and draped over her arms. The dress had no slit, but at least it wasn't frilly, or puffy, and it accented her curves and slender frame.

She turned to her sister. "What do you think?" she asked.

Anna looked it up and down and said, "It's beautiful Elsa. I think Jack's going to love it."

Elsa smiled and looked again at the mirror as some of the workers helped her out of the dress. "Let's just hope Jack doesn't wear his hoodie and pants again."

Anna laughed. "Yeah, that would be embarrassing."

The clerk carefully took the folded wedding dress and put it in a sack. Then she held it out for Elsa who payed for the dress and grabbing the bag said, "Thank you."

* * *

Jack stood on one of the balconies and watched the people shuffle along. It was time for him to bring in some winter somewhere, but he was afraid of running into one of the other Guardians. He sighed, and just as he was about to launch into the sky, he heard someone say his name.

He looked around, spotting the Tooth Fairy.

"Uh...hi Tooth," he said.

"What are you doing here Jack?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You're right. I came because baby tooth told me that she had seen you here. You haven't shown up to do your job either."

"I know. And I'm sorry, I've been a little occupied."

"With what?"

Just then, two voices could be heard. Elsa and Anna. Elsa walked past, halted and came back.

"Jack are you okay?"

Jack looked at Tooth. "Uh..." then he hung his head. "I'm sorry, it's all a big mess. Tooth, you deserve an explanation. You and the other Guardians."

Elsa looked at him, confusion flickering across her face.

"Elsa, I think you should come with me, it'd be much easier to explain this."

Elsa looked at Anna. "Okay Jack."

Then she handed a bag to Anna, taking Jack's hand. Tooth watched confused. Then they launched into the sky, heading toward the North Pole.

* * *

~ CURRENT DAY ~

Blizzard walked through the deep snow, his head down. He sighed, looking back at his home, then carried on. He was going to find his sister, no matter what.

He looked up when he heard laughter, and not just any laughter; his Aunt and Uncle. Then shortly after, he saw them coming toward them, their three children frolicking in the snow behind them. "Aunt Anna! Uncle Kristoff!" he shouted, running toward them.

Anna looked up, a smile appearing on her face. "Blizzard! nice to see you."

Blizzard ran up, panting. "Have you seen Kya?"

"No, why?"

"She ran away."

"She WHAT!" said Anna and Kristoff in unison.

"Father banished her after she accidentally froze mom."

"Oh no." Anna looked at her husband with a worried expression.

"We need to go see Grandpabbi. He may be able to help us." said Kristoff.

Blizzard nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**Interesting end huh...  
**

**More excitement coming soon!**

**See you guys next Chapter!**


	9. Guardians meet Elsa

**I am truly sorry this took so long. I have been experiencing a MAJOR writers block.**

**This is the first chapter I'm writing on the spot. The others I wrote at least in a notebook. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the castle and bounced off the walls, this cause me to wake up. I opened my eyes and groaned, then sat up strait once I realized that I was in my ice bed. I was scared that Fobrum might have left until I heard a snort come from somewhere near the door.

I looked over to see Fobrum slumped in a chair with his head on his chest. He was snoring softly. I smiled and lightly touched his arm before I left the room.

I walked down the hall, running a hand on the icy wall as I made my way to the balcony that we had stood on last night. I sat down and draped my legs out between the bars. I looked across the tall snow-covered mountain.

Then I heard foot steps. I turned to see Fobrum rubbing his eyes. "Morning!" I said with a smile.

He nodded and yawned. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine. But one of my dreams had you pop in it." He stiffened.

"Were you in a field?" I nodded.

"I accidentally popped into your dream. Sorry. I woke up then fell asleep in the chair."

I waved a hand. "Don't worry about it."

He sat next to me in total silence. "You're worried, or scared aren't you." he said suddenly, causing me to jump.

"Y-yes. How did you know?"

Fobrum raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm the son of Pitch. I know peoples fears."

"Oh right." I said, then stared at my dangling feet. "I guess you already know then."

"Yes. You're afraid of going back, and of your powers."

I nodded. Then I felt something touch my hands. I looked over to see Fobrum holding them and looking me in the eyes. "Kya. There's nothing you need to fear, not while I'm here."

I gazed into his green and gold eyes, transfixed. I was suddenly conscience of what little space was between us. He leaned forward, and before I knew it, I leaned into his kiss.

* * *

_**Fobrum**_

I kissed first. And as I was about to pull away -thinking she didn't want this - she kissed me back. This sensation was new to me, I've never felt my heart race in my chest so fast. Eventually I pulled away, gasping for breath. We sat looking at each other in stunned silence.

Then she spoke. "I've never..." She broke off, staring at me with wide eyes.

I nodded. "Me neither..." We looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Kya stopped laughing first and stood up. "Are you hungry?" I nodded.

She smiled and walked down the hall. After a moment, I followed her.

* * *

Elsa clung to Jack as they flew. In one arm, Jack held his staff while the other was locked tightly with hers. She had her eyes open to look at the scenery, but refused to look strait down.

Eventually they came to a strange building nestled next to a mountain. Jack flew them in through an open window and then dropped to the floor. Red carpet covered the walkways as he led her to console by a huge globe.

"North!" Jack called. Elsa looked at her fiance carefully. Then turned when a door opened. For second, no one was there and then Elsa saw a tall man with a long white beard and a big belly. He had a red shirt and black pants.

"Jack!" The man called, walking over and giving Jack a big hug. Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and stepped behind him.

"Uh, Jack?" said Elsa softly.

The man then noticed Elsa. "Who is this?" He said, turning to Jack.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah about that, you may want to call the others." Then he turned to someone, "Tooth, just stay here for now."

Elsa stared questioningly at Jack before a woman, or a fairy, appeared out of no where. Elsa was shocked, then again, not so much. Elsa touched Jack's arm and he turned, he smiled at her as the big man pulled a lever on the console. The sky was instantly alight with bright ribbons of color. "Aurora Bori Alas." Breathed Elsa, staring out the window.

* * *

After several minutes, All the Guardians were standing in the meeting area. Elsa was holding Jack's hand and was looking at the other Guardians with her stunning blue eyes. She leaned forward and whispered, "so these are the other Guardians."

Tooth flew just a few feet away, her wings beating rapidly. "Jack, What's all this about?"

Jack glanced back at Elsa who gave him a reassuring smile. Jack took a deep breath and began. "I know I haven't been around recently. You may think it is just negligence on my part, but I assure you it isn't."

"Then what Jack." said Bunnymund.

"That's hard to explain. Um..." Jack tried to think of how to continue. Then Elsa stepped forward.

"He's engaged."

All eyes were suddenly on Jack and North said, "What?"

"To whom?" asked Bunny.

Then their gaze fixed on Elsa. She made a show of hiding behind Jack just a bit. "Her?" asked Tooth.

Jack and Elsa nodded. Sandy had watched the whole thing in silence and then gave Jack a thumbs up. The others looked at each other. "Is she mortal?" asked North.

Elsa answered. "Very much so. And don't you dare get angry at him. He's been stressed out enough as it is with Pitch and trying to think of how to tell you guys." She glared at them and crossed her arms.

They all stared at her, surprised at her commanding attitude. Then North chuckled. "She fits you well Jack. What is your name dear?"

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

* * *

~ CURRENT DAY ~

They stood in the clearing as Kirstoff called, "Grandpabbi!"

Grandpabbi unrolled and stood in front of them. "Yes Kristoff?" he asked.

Blizzard stepped forward. "Kya ran away after freezing our mother. Do you know where we can find her, and if we can save my mom?" he asked.

The troll looked at the 17 year old. "Yes. She is at your mother's ice palace, and as for your other question. Only your sister and her new friend can help. All I can do is tell you that it has to be done soon. Kya and her friend must create an item with their combined powers and give it to your mother."

Blizzard nodded. "I'll try to do my best."

"That's all anyone can ask Blizzard. Now go, find your sister." Then he rolled back into a ball. Blizzard stood up and nodded to Anna and Kristoff, then he headed off to the ice castle.

* * *

**Told there'd be more excitement! I loved this chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

**I love hearing from you guys. Oh, I have a contest coming next chapter so be prepared!**

**Later peeps!**


End file.
